


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 23 - Introduction To The Past

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS to my Beta, Georgia Peach</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 23 - Introduction To The Past

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 23 - Introduction To The Past

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Introduction To The Past 

...I saw you this morning, 

You were staring back at me, 

From an ancient photograph, 

Stuck between some letters and some keys. 

\- "Almost Home" performed by Mary Chapin Carpenter 

August 30, 2003 

**HWY 90**

(Heading into Smallville) 

In a two-car caravan, they headed down the highway. Following the Coles closely, Lex concentrated at keeping up with Raymond's car. It distracted him from the group surrounding him. With the top up and an incredibly quiet engine, the cabin of his BMW convertible was silent like a tomb. Riding shotgun, Clark sat motionless. Behind him, Jonathan gripped his knees and tried his best to control his breathing. His red face announced his rage and his wild eyes bore down at the back of Lex's head. Seated next to her husband, Martha's lip trembled. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she couldn't banish the cold shivers running across her skin on this warm, summer night. 

Turned toward the passenger side window, Clark stared into the darkness. He remembered how Raymond stared at him strangely after saying, "Kal-El?" He recognized the look in Raymond's eyes. It was the same look Clark wore when he engaged his microscopic vision. At the time, he almost felt Raymond examining his cell structure. Raymond must have seen what he was looking for because his jaw fell open and he leaned back heavily in his chair. Shaking his head, Clark tried to banish the memories. Squeezing his hand into a fist, Clark chewed on his bottom lip and stared even harder at the darkness. 

Finally, they pulled up to the Cole's house. A simple home of English design, it towered ominously as they came to a stop at the curb. The moment the house came into view, Clark tensed. The car still moving, he jumped once they pulled up to the curb. Quick to follow his son, Jonathan pushed the front seat forward. By the time he stepped from the car, it was at a complete stop. Turning the engine off, Lex pulled the keys from the ignition and rested his arms of the steering wheel. He touched his head to his arms before realizing he wasn't alone. 

Peering over his right shoulder, he saw Martha sitting quietly. Instantly, he opened the door and stepped out. Pulling the seat forward, he reached a hand out. Accepting Lex's gesture, Martha pulled herself from the car. Without a word, Lex put the seat back and closed the door. After he triggered the alarm, he looked to his right and found Martha still waiting for him. 

Standing outside the car, Martha and Lex stood face to face. Finally, Martha licked her lips and asked, "Why, Lex? Why did you do it?" 

Reaching for her hands, Lex felt tears sting at his eyes. As she placed her hands in his, he replied in a voice thick with emotion, "For Clark." 

Nodding, Martha pulled her hands away. Turning together, they made their way up the Cole's front walk. At the door, they met up with Jonathan, Clark and the Coles again. As Raymond opened the door, Sarah placed her hand on Clark's elbow and led him into the house. Followed, first by her children, then by the Kents and finally by Lex and Raymond, Sarah addressed Clark. "There is so much I want to tell you Kal-El. I've saved some things over the years. I never thought I'd ever need them, but they reminded me of the dearly departed and I found those memories valuable." 

At a wall covered in family pictures, Raymond stopped Sarah. They looked at each other for several seconds. Raymond glanced at the Kents. Sarah shrugged. He looked directly at Lex. Impatiently, Sarah sighed loudly. Nodding, Raymond reached for one of the light fixtures. Sarah did the same. With a quick turn in opposite directions, a motor sounded. Slowly, a large section of the wall fell back, only to slide to the right. Behind it, a chamber emerged. With smooth metal walls, the round room glowed. An eerie light emanated from the center of the room where an array of crystals and glass tubes sat idle. Still holding onto Clark, Sarah walked over to the crystals and pulled one out. Carefully, she slid it into one of the glass tubes. 

Immediately, a panel opened on a far wall. Tugging at Clark, Sarah led him over to the panel. Reaching into the panel, Sarah sifted through some items before she pulled out a bolt of blue material. Letting go of Clark, she shook the fabric out of its folds. Watching intently, Clark followed the fabric's hypnotic sway, staring at the intricate patch sewn into its center. Pointing at what looked like a large S framed in an inverted pentagram, Sarah said, "This is your family crest, Kal-El. This is the symbol of the house of El." 

Handing it to him, Sarah's smile faltered when Clark didn't reach for it. Gently, she mused, "I'm sorry, Kal-El. This must all be very hard for you." 

When he continued to shift his eyes from the crest to her face, Sarah patted his face and asked, "Kal-El?" 

"Stop calling me that," whispered Clark. "My name is Clark." 

Stepping forward, Raymond countered, "No, that is the name the Kents gave you. Your real name, your Kryptonian name, is Kal-El." 

Jerking his head toward Raymond, Clark said, "My what? Kryptonian?" 

With soft touches, he felt Sarah pat his back. Turning back to her, he watched as she asked, "Do you remember anything of your parents?" 

Shaking his head, Clark took the blue fabric when she placed it in his hands. Quickly, she turned back to the panel and pulled out an emerald crystal. Walking back to the crystal display, Sarah placed the emerald crystal in one of the tubes. Instantly, a hologram appeared above the crystals. It played like a home movie, showing a much younger Sarah sitting beside a beautiful redhead. In the woman's arms was a writhing toddler. Both women smiled at the child as he struggled in the redhead's arms. 

"The red-haired woman is your mother, Kal-Clark. Her name was Lara." 

In the recording, Lara played with her child. Swinging him, cradling him, her voice could be heard, humming a light tune. The child in her arms played with her hair, twirling it again and again around his finger. 

"Oh my God," cried Martha as she clutched at her own red hair. 

The hologram continued. Two men appeared. One was obviously a much younger Raymond Cole. The other bore an uncanny resemblance to Clark. Dressed in ceremonial robes, their noble crests stretched across their chests, the two men smiled widely at the sight of Sarah, Lara and the baby. 

"It's eerie how much you look like your Father." 

"What was his name?" 

"Jor-El." 

Then, the footage centered on Jor-El. Squatting down, he spread his arms, causing the shimmering material attached to the elbows and wrists of his outfit to fan out around him. Happily, Jor-El motioned toward himself and shouted, "Ka-rho-ta, Kal-El! Ka-rho-ta." 

Letting go of Kal-El, Lara clapped as Kal-El toddled over to Jor-El. Falling into ready hands, Kal-El squirmed as Jor-El lifted him into a tight embrace. Just as Kal-El struggled, a very sober expression filled Jor-El's eyes. His smile faltered as he said, "Kal-El, rikal kor nek. Demaq, syek kor nekit." 

Suddenly, Raymond gasped. Then, the hologram faded. Unconsciously, Clark reached out to the fading images. Coming back to himself, he balled his hand into a fist and pressed it against his thigh. Looking at the display and found Raymond holding the emerald crystal. Slowly, Raymond looked up at Clark and explained, "I haven't watched this recording in a very long time." 

Turning to Sarah, he placed the crystal in her steady hands. Looking her in the eyes, he sighed, "He told us, Sarah. Right then, he told us." 

Her eyes watering, Sarah nodded as she turned away. She placed the crystal in the panel as Raymond turned to Clark and apologized, "I'm so sorry that we didn't come for you sooner. He planned this. He must have and we should have known. I should have known that he would find a way around that insane oath." 

Raymond could see the confusion in Clark's eyes and rushed to explain, "Kal-El, your father was a great scientist, an astronomer who realized that our sun was about to explode. He went to the governing council with his findings, but the council argued against his research. They claimed the sun was fine and the many tremors that filled those last days were the result of tectonic shift. The truth was that they were afraid. Our race was reclusive by nature. We explored space from a distance and never left our planet." 

"Jor-El was not content to let the council's ruling stand. He couldn't stand idly by and let others die, no matter how much it cost him. Against the council's edict, he spread word of his research. As a result, many of us were able to plan for the end and escape Krypton. Unfortunately, the council arrested your Father soon after he released his findings. They accused him of treason and placed him on trial, but the House of El was powerful and respected. Jor-El, in particular, was greatly esteemed. The council soon found themselves with a potential riot on their hands. As such, the council agreed to release him so long as he swore an oath that neither he, nor his wife, would leave Krypton. He pledged his oath and went home. He told me that he knew he was being watched. He had to be very careful." 

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Raymond said, "On the recording, he said, 'Kal-El, you are a strong boy. Someday, you will be a strong man.' Back then, I didn't understand the significance of his words. I hoped he would find a way around the oath, but that hope died the day Krypton exploded. Now, with you standing here before me, I realize he managed to escape in some form." 

Another hand on his arm caught Clark's attention. Looking down, he saw Sarah. She opened a small black box. Pulling out a silverish ring, she lifted Clark's hand and placed the thin band on his palm. 

Carefully, Clark inspected the ring. He felt the weight of it and examined the inscription - a series of characters like the one on his ship. Slowly, he slid the ring up his left hand ring finger. Once the ring reached his knuckle, the inscription flashed a startling blue light and then disappeared. Pulling the ring off, Clark stared in awe as the inscription reappeared the second it left his finger. 

"It was commissioned for you by your parents. It will only do this for you," Raymond explained. 

Quietly, Raymond watched Clark put on the ring again. Glancing at Sarah, Raymond followed her eyes to their children and Laura. Unconsciously, they nodded in unison as they closed the panel and returned the crystal display to its original state. Shooing everyone out of the chamber, they used the light fixtures to once again hide the room away. 

Still staring at the ring on his finger, Clark mumbled, "For me." 

Clutching his hand, Sarah offered, "Yes, Clark. Do you want to stay a little longer? I have other recordings that I'd like to show you. There are other things you should know." 

Forcing his gaze away from the ring, Clark looked at Sarah and said, "Thank you for the ring, but I should go now." 

Bowing her head, Sarah replied, "I understand." 

Quietly, Clark shuffled about until he faced the people behind him. He glanced at Marcus, Laura and Sam. They returned his stare with a mixture of confusion, fear and awe. He looked at his parents and saw the tears running down his Mother's face. Quickly, he looked away. Then, his eyes met Lex's. Locked in place, he looked nowhere else as he crossed the room. Once he reached Lex's side, Clark was relieved when Lex wrapped his arm around his waist and led him out the door. 

Outside, Clark took Lex by the hand. Turning to his parents, he said, "Mom. Dad. I can't go home right now. I need to go with Lex." 

Quickly, Jonathan replied, "Now, wait one damn minute here." 

Softly, Martha spoke, "Clark, I'd rather you came home with us." 

Holding Lex tighter, Clark growled, "Can't you see this is too much, right now?" 

Looking at his parents, Clark managed to speak through clenched teeth, "I can't handle everything, not everything all at once." 

"Martha, I'll take care of him," whispered Lex. 

"The hell you will!" shouted Jonathan. 

Quickly, Lex stepped up to Jonathan. Looking him straight in the eye, Lex replied in a low, menacing voice. "This isn't about you and me. It's about Clark." 

Shaking his head, Clark let go of Lex's hand. Stumbling, he backed away from everyone as he said, "Can't you two fight some other time. Just not now. I can't take it, right now." 

Staring at Jonathan, Martha saw rage still burning hot in his eyes. Looking at Lex, she saw remorse and regret filling in the worry lines forming around his eyes. Glancing at Clark, Martha saw him retreating. She wanted so badly to hold him, but she knew that it would only make things worse. Desperately, she wanted to take him home, to her home. She wanted to assert her place in his life, but she realized that taking Clark home now would only be for her own benefit. Her decision made, Martha sighed, "Okay." 

Reaching out, she patted Clark's arm and repeated, "Okay." 

In the background, Jonathan was beside himself with shock. Martha didn't care. Her only concern was the panic and despair she saw bubbling up in Clark's eyes. Feeling his arms surround her, she bit back her tears as he whispered, "Thanks, Mom." 

Gently, Lex patted Clark on the back. After Clark let go of his Mom, Lex said, "Clark, go to my car. I'll be there shortly." 

Once Clark was safely in the car, Lex turned to Martha and promised, "I'll make sure he calls you in the morning, Martha." 

Nodding, Martha sniffled as she whispered, "Thank you, Lex. Please take care of him." 

His eyes softening, Lex reached and took Martha's hand in his. "Martha, Clark will be fine. You'll see. Now, I better go. He's waiting." 

Nodding again, Martha whispered a rushed goodbye as she watched them drive away. 

Several blocks of silence later, Lex glanced at Clark. Staring out at the darkness, Clark's face showed all his helplessness. Wanting to break the silence, Lex ordered, "Clark, talk to me." 

"About what?" 

Letting out a strangled laugh, Lex mimicked Clark, "About what? Are you kidding?" 

Looking at Clark's face, Lex said, "You can't stop seeing that hologram, can you?" 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clark begged, "Lex please, not now." 

Ignoring Clark's pleas, Lex observed, "They seemed like nice people. Your parents. They seemed like really good people." 

Slowly, Clark's eyes welled up as he continued to listen to Lex ramble. "You know what I was thinking there at the end? I was thinking that 'Ka Row Ta' must mean 'Come here' or something like that. What do you think?" 

That was it. Clark couldn't take anymore. Leaning forward, he dug his fingers into his hair and broke down. The tears flew down his cheeks and his shoulders hitched violently as he gasped for air. 

Staring at Clark, Lex shouted, "Shit! Hold on, Clark." 

Pulling the car over, Lex left the key in the ignition as he turned in his seat. Grabbing Clark, Lex pulled him over until he could wrap both of his arms around Clark's shaking shoulders. As Clark pressed his face into the nape of Lex's neck, Lex held Clark tighter still. 

After a couple minutes, Clark's sobs slowed. Soon after that, he pulled away, wiping at his eyes. Bringing his gaze to meet Lex's concerned eyes, Clark explained, "Those were my parents, Lex. Those were my parents and they loved me. All this time. I didn't know. I've wondered so many times, but I didn't know." 

"When I was little, I didn't know I was an alien. I knew I was different, but my parents never talked about it. One day, I asked them where I came from. All they told me was that they found me by the side of the road. For a long time, I wondered why anyone would abandon a child like that. Why would they leave a little boy alone like that? I figured that they were heartless people and I was better off without them. Sometimes, I even hoped they were dead, but mostly, I thought that they must have thought I was a freak and just wanted to be rid of me." 

"Lex, I was wrong." 

"My parents loved me. They loved me so much that they saved me. They must have been heartbroken. It must have killed them to send me away like that, not knowing if I'd be okay." 

Smiling weakly, Lex rubbed a tear off Clark's cheek. "You're very lucky, Clark." 

"What?" 

His smile spreading, Lex explained, "You got two sets of loving parents in this life, Clark. Some people don't even get the one." 

In response, Clark nodded. Then, his head shot up. Wide-eyed, he groaned, "My Mom. My Dad. I was horrible to them. What am I going to do?" 

"I'm sure your Mother understands." 'Now, your Father's another story all together.' Placing both hands on Clark's cheeks, Lex said, "Just make sure you call and apologize in the morning." 

Quickly, Clark agreed, "Yeah, I will, but first, I want to go to bed." 

Quickly, Lex turned in his seat. Pulling the car back onto the road, Lex sighed, "One bed - Coming up." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Several Bends Of The Road Later 

"I want one of the guest bedrooms made up for me. I want it available in ten minutes," ordered Lex into the telephone. On the other end, his head maid replied timidly, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

At that moment, the bathroom door opened. Tugging at a pair of slightly too short sleeves, Clark plodded into Lex's bedroom. As he reached the bed, Clark stopped fidgeting. As their eyes met, Lex read his intentions clearly. Walking over to him, Lex gave one kiss before he pointed at the bed and said, "I hope you sleep well, Clark. I'll be right down the hall if you need me. The staff has been directed to bring you what ever you request. Just pick up the phone and dial seven. Okay?" 

Startled, Clark nodded. Without resistance, he allowed Lex to direct him. Sliding under the covers, Clark kissed Lex once more. As Lex turned to leave, Clark grasped his wrist and stated, "Stay." 

Letting Clark hold onto his wrist, Lex turned and met his gaze. "I don't think that's such a good idea." 

"Please stay." 

Swallowing hard, Lex replied, "I would love to, Clark. God knows I want to, but..." 

Never looking away, Clark explained, "Lex, for as long as I can remember I've been alone. Even with my parents around. I've been isolated and different and strange. But when I'm with you, I don't feel like any of those things. I don't feel alone when I'm with you. Lex please, I just don't think I should be alone right now." 

Leaning down, Lex kissed Clark softly. ' _I love you so much_ ,' Lex thought. As he pulled away, Lex pulled the sheets up. ' _I hope I don_ ' _t live to regret this_." Sliding under them, he pulled Clark into a tight embrace. Resting back on the pillows, Lex felt Clark's arms wrap around his hips as he closed his eyes. 


End file.
